Valentines
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: It Valentines Day in 1978, L/J time not as you'd expect. If you have your valentines rejected read this?
1. OhhhI hate James Potter!

Authors Note: A Dance with strange results I don't own anyone except the girls you don't know rest belong to JKR

The Valentines Dance had been drawing closer and closer James had hoped it wouldn't come but it seemed to have pounced up on everyone. The school was decorated in pink and red streamers, with elves and dwarfs delivering valentines cards. So far James had counted his cards to a grand total of none and he wanted it to stay that way, forever! Sirius and Dan Black however were completely different, although only ending up with 5 cards each they wanted one from every girl in the Gryffindor Hall. When bouncing around the common room acting like a prat and proposing a date to every girl in sight, it was no surprise that ice packs and frozen peas were in popular demand that February. Lily Evans was popular, pretty and had got 30 cards most of them of guys she hardly knew, with sickening love poems written inside them. 

'It's sweet!' Lou-Anne Hall stated 

'Peter Greenwood fancying me is not sweet!' Lily retorted' It's like Snape fancying you, hell I'd rather date Snape!'

'Got one of James Potter yet?' Kitty Dawson teased

'Please, don't remind me!' Lily replied flopping down on her bed ' Ever since 4th year he's been chasing me and staring at me while I eat my lunch! I wouldn't be surprised if he's in here when I sleep!' 

'Is my brother annoying you again?' Rose Potter grinned.

'Just a bit, look at the Valentines I got!' Lily thrust the card into Rose's hands

'" Dearest Lily, whenever I look into your eyes it reminds me of moonbeams and your smile brighter than the sun. No matter if my love is rejected I will always love you! James'" Lou-Anne and Kitty broke into a fit of laughter, Lily snatched the card back thrusting it into her beside cabinet with the rest of the cards.

'So why don't you go out with him?' Lou-Anne asked blatantly

'No, it would be mean besides I like his best mate. And your going out with him so I don't stand a chance does I?' Lily explained flatly

'Well you can't have Sirius' Rose retorted playfully

'Yeah and you can't have Simone eithier!' Lou-Anne shouted

'Or Remus!' Kitty chimed in.

Suddenly another dwarf appeared at the girls' dorm door, with a sack of letters and parcels. 

 'Delivery for Rose Potter and Lily Evans' it squeaked, Lily snatched the parcels forcefully out of the dwarfs hands and passing the parcel to Rose.

'Lou-Anne Hall' it squeaked handing a parcel to Lou-Anne.

'From Snape, any money!" Kitty teased, Lou-Anne groaned as she recognised the scrawled writing on the envelope.

'You'll get another one of Malfoy tomorrow!' Lou-Anne snapped playfully. Lily opened the 7 letters and 3 parcels, a box of chocolates, a tea set and a beautiful necklace with her name on it in gold.

'Who sent you that?' Lou-Anne gasped, Lily looked around in the wrapping for a note.

'Here's a note, 'Dear Lily, wear this at the dance' no name? its wonderful I wonder who sent it?' she breathed looking at the engraving, a Lily with her name inscribed into the glass pendant.

'James' All 3 girls said simultaneously and burst out laughing. Lily was beginning to fume, why did he keep on doing this she didn't even like him. She marched down to the common room to see James playing a game of chess with Sirius; she marched over to him and flung the necklace down.

'Nice gift, thanks Potter but if you haven't got the message the here it is again.  I'm way out of your league, Quidditch chump!' she explained.  

'I DON'T LIKE YOU!' she yelled, James looked up at her puzzled, Sirius too looked at Lily strangely.

'Hi Sirius' she blushed

'Hey Lil' he replied

'Next time you get me a gift tell me it's from you okay!' she shouted and marched back up to her dorm. 

'She got your present then' Sirius sighed James hung his head heavily.

'You really like her don't you?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, but I didn't send her that necklace wish I had' He sighed thoughtfully.

'Go and tell her then, why she thought it was you is anyone's guess.' Sirius explained ' Oh lets see ever since fourth year you've been chasing her on Valentines Day!'  He called after him as James made his way up to the girls' dorm.

He tapped the door gently, holding the necklace in his hand and Rose opened the door. 

'Lily you've got a visitor' Rose called letting James in.

'Tell him to piss off I'm not in the mood anymore!' she answered; James looked worried and began to speak.

'Rose maybe I should just go, but before I do I didn't send Lily that necklace someone else did' he explained quickly and thrust the necklace into Roses hands and left quickly.

'Lil, James didn't send you that necklace, must have been someone else' Rose shrugged; Lily looked happy and at once put it on with help from Rose.

'I'll wear it to tomorrows dance' she exclaimed ' with my new dress' 

 ' Lil' who are you going with?' Lou-Anne asked worriedly.

'No one, remember silly it's the masquerade so it doesn't matter you won't know who your dancing with anyway' Lily shrugged

'I'm going with Sirius, I know what he's wearing and vice-versa' Rose said 

'Me and Remus are going into Hogsmeade he wants to show me something' Kitty replied dreamily.

Me and Si are going alone, we don't want to spoil the mystery of Masquerade!' Lou-Anne explained.

The dance drew nearer and Lily was dressed in a white dress wearing an owl mask and a golden cloak, Lou-Anne was wearing a muggle green dress with corset and cat mask, Kitty was dressed as a cat for half of the dance and Rose was wearing blue robes and a kestrel mask. All girls were ready and made there way to the hall and so too were the lads. Dumbledore had booked a well-known muggle singer for the event from the future, was the rumour. Enrique Iglesias. 

The students filed in and were paired up, boys stood on one side of the hall and girls the other. With no one knowing who each other were it was very confusing. A tall boy made his way straight to Lily, some how knowing what she was wearing and asked her to dance.

'My fair lady will thee honour me with a dance?' he bowed all gentlemen like.

'I shall' Lily replied courtly, curtseying as she stood. Her necklace hung from her neck elegantly.

She danced with the same boy all night; though she did feel like she was being watched and she had a feeling by whom.

'James!' she muttered angrily under her breath.

'What?' the boy asked.

'Oh nothing' she mumbled, he lifted her chin.

'Sure?' he questioned

'Well, there's this lad and he won't get the hint to leave me alone' she explained. 'He sends me valentines every year without fail and is always chasing me for a date'

He was silent for a moment.

'It seems to me this boy really likes you' he summed up. ' Maybe you should give him a chance?'

'Maybe but not tonight' Lily breathed and leant up and kissed him gently, the boy looked stunned for a moment.

'I didn't catch your name' Lily said.

'My name?' he stammered ' Yes my name, well its Pip' he said quickly

'Really?' Lily asked slowly.

'Yeah, how about another kiss?'

'Oh all right' she said and kissed him again, they left the dance shortly before the end and he walked her to her common room.

'Goodnight Pip' she said and kissed him again. ' Will I ever know your real name?' she asked.

'Do you want to know?' he questioned her

'Yes, I do'

He slowly removed the mask from his eyes.

'Snape' she shrieked, he looked different but not that much. Lily couldn't believe it that much she raced out of the hall and into the grounds where the wind was cold and shrill. He ran after her quickly.

'This is not how its meant to be' she said coldly. ' Snape, its icky' she shuddered.

'Just because I've taken the mask of doesn't mean anything. I'm still the same guy you danced with' he shrugged.

'Yeah but your Snape ugh I kissed you' she ran to the bathroom.

Snape was left standing there alone in the grounds, a loud scream was heard from a nearby bush and Snape threw his mask down. 

A/N: Not the best but it'll get better soon I promise


	2. Snapea gentlemen?

Valentines Day 2

The bush rustled and another scream emitted the mouth of a 7th year girl, a crouched creature was bent over her, snarling and dripping blood from its tainted lips. 

'What are you doing?' Snape called angrily, it looked up its eyes gleaming red.

'Your not wormtail' it growled.

'Get off her!' he shouted, then doing something eithier brave or very stupid he ran at the creature knocking it to the ground. It snarled at him angrily, Snape helped the young girl up as the creature turned.

'What are you?' Snape stammered, the creature straightened up gingerly and his long billowing cloak shone in a grey light. Severus looked at it; it seemed to have no legs, just arms and silver wisps of hair. It raised it's wand just in time to receive a counter curse from Severus' wand.

'Theramine' He shouted and the creature was knocked back down.

'This is not the last of it' it snarled and bounded of into the night. Severus then turned to the girl.

'Rose' he sighed ' Are you O.K?'

She nodded 'I didn't know' Rose shivered.

'Your fine know, we'll go back to the dance.' He explained gently.

'No, I don't want to' she answered 'I'll go back to my common room. Thank you' Rose said

'I sound like a real girly girl, but I mean it thank you' she smiled and walked away.

'Hey wait up, I'm going back to my common room' he explained, and walked up with her.

Else where masks had been taken of in the dance hall and everyone know knew whom there partners were. Sirius was looking urgently for Rose, seeing whom she'd danced with.  

'Where is she?' he muttered angrily, Rose was in the entrance hall with Severus at the foot of the stairs.

'Have you done something with your hair, you look different from what you look like in potions' he questioned, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She giggled 

'Maybe I have, Maybe I haven't' she smirked, Sirius was stood at the entrance hall doorway as Rose kissed Severus on the cheek, then he lifted her chin and kissed her.

'Rose there you are' he grinned moving over to her. Rose broke away quickly' Enjoy that, it's the last time you'll be near her that way' 

' I hope your having a nice time, Severus know buzz of' he bowed sarcastically.

'Black' he snarled ' Goodnight Rose, if you need help again you know what house I'm in' he bowed and made his way up the staircase.


End file.
